johnnythunderrpg01fandomcom-20200213-history
The Orient
The Orient is a large region filled with treasures. It spans a large region of Asia, including China, India, and the Himalayas. History The Golden Dragon The Orient was first explored by famous explorer Marco Polo, who travelled to all three regions. When he arrived in China he was given a Golden Dragon by the Emperor at that time, but as it was too big to carry with him, it was hidden in the Chinese Palace. 400 years later, Adventurers Johnny Thunder, Pippin Reed, and Charles Kilroy discovered a map left by Marco Polo detailing his journey and how to find the Golden Dragon. The group first travelled to India, where they fought Maharaja Lallu and rescued the Sunstone from his clutches. Then, they travelled over the Himalayas, where they fought Ngan Pa the Yeti Hunter, and reached the Temple of Mount Everest. Finally discovering the Dragon's in China, they travelled there. They stole the Golden Dragon from the city of Xi'an, the stronghold of the evil Emperor Chang Wu. Adventurer Activity After this expedition, and taking into account the large number of potential treasure hunts (and villains interested in them) in this region, the Adventurers began sending routine expeditions to various locations in the region. It became one of the four main Adventurer regions of operation. Quest for the Indian Rubies Invasion of China Locations As mentioned, the Orient contains several smaller regions that the Adventurers have grouped together in one- mainly India, China, and the Himalayas. India India is ruled mainly by the tyrant Maharaja Lallu, from his Scorpion Palace, and controls the many villages and small cities. The Indian Villagers struggle against Lallu with limited success. Adventurer activity in India has been limited after the Quest for the Golden Dragon. The only major quest taking place here was the Quest for the Indian Rubies, centered around an ancient Indian fortress. During this quest, an army of villagers defended the fortress (which was later burned anyway) and were wiped out. This act severly reduced the Villagers' ability to resist Lallu's tyranny. China China is mainly dominated by the Empire of Xi'an, ruled by the Evil Emperor Chang Wu. Chang Wu's grip over China was absolute until LEGOLAND declared war. Chang Wu is loosing ground as more and more of China is liberated from his oppressive regime. During this liberation, an Adventurer team was sent in to search for an alien artifact forged of the strange metal known as Gods' Alloy. A previous quest involving Gods' Alloy also centered around China, when the Xi'anese recovered an ancient warship forged of this metal. The team is fighting with a team sent by the Villains' Alliance for possession of this artifact. Himalayas The Himalayas are populated by the Yeti Hunters, who seek to hunt the Yetis of the mountains for profit. They are led by Ngan Pa, and will also fight as mercenaries for money. Only a handful of treasures have been found in the Himalayas. High Adventurer Laura Craft discovered an ancient Ice Temple and recovered artifacts from it at one point, but this is one of the only Adventurer missions ever conducted here. Category:LEGO Category:Locations Category:Regions